La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by Kyaruvia
Summary: Quand Sherlock s'oppose à son mariage, John est pris entre deux feux. L'aimer ou le détester ? JOHNLOCK.


Coucou la populace !

Bon bah je poste ma première fiction Johnlock ^^

**Titre**** :**_ John Watson loves Sherlock Holmes._

**Longueur**** :** _18 chapitres tout au plus, mais je pense que ça sera plutôt dans les 15 ^^  
_

**Se situe**** :**_ Après l'épisode 3 de la saison 3, et je ne parlerai pas ou peu du retour de Moriarty, c'est entièrement dirigé vers leur histoire personnelle, et je vais modifier des choses à la série ^^_

**/!\ HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR, YAOI ! /!\**

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

_"Merde.. _grommelais-je."

Je venais de faire tomber le vase qui contenait des fleurs, à ma gauche. C'était Sherlock qui me les avait offertes. Des jolies roses, des blanches, sur le coup, il m'avait vraiment fait pensé au Président Snow dans Hunger Games. Je réprimais un petit rire à cette pensée. Mes références sont comparables à celles d'une adolescente pré-pubère groupie de Justin Bieber. Je m'étirais, effleurant la peau de Mary. Mary, ma douce Mary, la femme de ma vie, sans aucun doute.

Car oui, moi, John Watson, trentenaire, allait me marier. Et ce mariage est le... dix-sept mai, je crois. Je regardais ma montre, tout en m'asseyant en tailleur.

_"Merde !" _

Quel jour était il ? Et bien, figurez vous que, nous étions le dix-sept mai ! Foutu Sherlock, cet enflure m'avait dit hier soir même que mon mariage ne serait que dans quelques jours... Il n'avait pas précisé demain. Une main effleura mon cou.

_"Que... ?"_

C'était Mary, bien sûr. Elle me regardait amoureusement, et je tentais de lui rendre la pareille. J'essayais de paraître amoureux d'elle car je l'étais mais j'avais un certain blocage depuis que Sherlock était revenu. Comme si j'aimais plus Sherlock que Mary. C'était insensé... Je suis bisexuel, certes, mais je n'aime pas Sherlock. Sherlock est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout. J'ai l'impression de me mentir en disant ça.

_"John Watson, tu réfléchis trop." _

La voix de Mary m'avait fait sursauté. Elle m'embrassait maintenant, m'attirant contre elle.

J'avais proposé au grand Sherlock Holmes d'être mon témoin. Sur le moment je l'ai senti quelque peu réticent, mais il avait accepté. Et j'avais sauté de joie. _L'adolescente-pré-pubère-groupie-de-Justin-Bieber le retouuuur_, pensais-je. Après, il m'avait ébouriffé mes cheveux dans un geste d'affection, comme à un enfant qui avait renoncé à ses bonbons et à qui on disait que c'était bien. Ensuite, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre plusieurs jours durant et à chaque fois je pensais cela similaire à un chagrin d'amour, mais cela aussi était insensé. Pas plus que les bruits de sanglot et de ses yeux rouges quand je déjeunais avec lui. Étrange, très étrange, mais intéressant.

Et voilà que, maintenant, alors que nous étions à l'église, que Mary arrivait plus belle que jamais et que nous allions nous marier, je ne pensais qu'à Sherlock, qui n'était toujours pas là alors qu'il devait être mon témoin. _Il se sent surement comme Wendy dans Peter Pan alors qu'on va la balancer au crocodiles. Quand elle avance sur la planche en bois, les yeux fermés. _pensai-je, souriant inévitablement en imaginant Sherlock, le digne Sherlock, le sociopathe à sa place.

Mary se trouvait à présent à mes côtés.

_"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou, bordel ?" _m'impatientai-je, n'ayant bien sûr pas exprimé cette idée à voix haute.

Le prêtre commença son discours ennuyeux, s'en suivit du célèbre "Mary Morstan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux John Watson, et par conséquent l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?" et du "Oui, je le veux", avec les alliances. Je criais "Je t'aime" à Mary. Un peu... original.

Le prêtre toussota bruyamment, afin de faire taire les murmures admiratifs qui couraient, sur moi je pense.

"Merci. Si personne ne s'oppose à cette union -et soi maudit celui qui le fera-, je vous déclare...

- Je m'y oppose !"

Sherlock venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Je gardais un air ahuri, plutôt hébété. _Il s'opposait à mon mariage ? _

"Je m'y oppose, dit il d'un ton plus posé.

- Êtes-vous amoureux de Mrs Morstan, par hasard ? demanda le prêtre, intéressé."

La réponse qui suivit fut la phrase qui me fit m'évanouir.

"Non. Bien sûr que non..."

Il était essoufflé.

"Je suis amoureux de John Watson."

J'entendis des bruits très variés autour de moi qui s'estompèrent très vite.

_Puis le néant._


End file.
